


O Valencia!

by MrsMikeCorleone



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMikeCorleone/pseuds/MrsMikeCorleone
Summary: Marina Alighieri has been in love with Michael Corleone since as long as she can remember. Her father worked for his, the legendary Don Vito Corleone. She and Michael grew up together. When they were teenagers, Michael reciprocated her feelings and they started a secret relationship. The two were forced to be away from each other when Michael joined the Marines and Don Corleone allowed Vincenzo Alighieri to move to Baltimore, Maryland. After a brief reunion at Connie’s wedding and separation again, Michael is back from Sicily. Marina is forced to hide out at the Corleone Compound after her father’s greatest enemy names her a target. What will happen when the two are finally together again, seemingly, for good? Reupload.





	1. Connie's Wedding

Marina Alighieri sat outside under the burning hot summer sun in New York at the wedding of Connie Corleone. Connie had been one of her best friends since childhood and she had been friends with all of the Corleone kids, but had not seen her much lately since the Alighieri family moved to Baltimore, Maryland. She missed all of the Corleones but especially….

Marina’s father Carmine Alighieri was once the good friend and a Caporegime for Connie’s power father Don Vito Corleone, also known as The Godfather. After working for the Godfather for several years and their wives and children being close friends, Vito Corleone allowed her father to move to a different state and start his own Family.   
Despite everything that happened, the Corleone and the Alighieri families tried to keep in touch as much as possible, especially because of the close friendships of their children and their wives. So now, Marina sat in the Corleone’s backyard at the table with the rest of the wedding party in her pink, puffy, slightly uncomfortable bridesmaids dress watching Connie dance with her new, and slightly sketchy, husband Carlo Rizzi, and kept a close eye on the gate waiting to see when he would show up.  
She didn’t know how she would feel when she finally saw him walk through the gate. It had been a few years since she last saw him and it physically hurt thinking about how much she missed him. She took a deep breath.

“Wine?” Connie’s cousin on her mother’s side and also another bridesmaid sitting next to Marina, Ariana said. Ariana handed her a pitcher filled with deep maroon liquid.

“Yes, please!” Marina exclaimed. She desperately needed something to calm her nerves and to stop thinking about what would happen the moment he arrived. She took a sip of the cool wine and looked to see what else was going on out on the dance floor.

Sonny Corleone, Connie’s oldest brother, was making his way back to the table. Connie and Carlo were dancing with a circle of people around them. Peter Clemenza, one of Don Corleone’s other capos was drinking wine straight from the pitcher. The Don himself was nowhere to be seen, most likely meeting with guests inside with the Corleone’s adopted Irish-German, soon-to-be Consigliere son Tom Hagen. Fredo, the middle Corleone brother, was nearly falling over from too much wine. Marina couldn’t help but giggle. Marina’s parents Vincenzo and Isabella Alighieri were speaking with Vito’s wife, Carmela Corleone. Her older brothers Carmine and Anthony were filling their wine glasses for at least the fifth time.

“I know who you’re waiting for,” Marina looked up to see Sonny smirking down at her. And she knew just what he was talking about.

“Oh, um…” Marina blushed deeply, trying to think of what to say to that. Sonny was the only member of either of their families that knew the truth.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you too,” he added as he made his way over to Lucy Mancini, one of Connie’s other bridesmaids who had been gawking at Sonny all day. She wondered if it was annoying for Connie to have all her friends constantly be gawking at her brothers. She watched Lucy’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red as Sonny whispered something to her. At the same time, Marina heard several people cheer excitedly. She looked around briefly, but saw no cause of the cheers.

Although she did not want it to, Marina’s mind went back to what Sonny had said to her: 

I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you too. The thought made her heart pound out of control. Would he? It had been almost five years since she last saw him. The last time was the day before he left for boot camp after joining the Marines. Marina thought about him every day since the last time she saw him. She thought about him every day for her whole life. She loved him for as long as she could remember. Nothing had changed that. She knew nothing would change that. Marina had no idea how she would react to seeing him today. The thought both terrified her and excited her at the same time.

Marina quickly downed the last of her glass of wine. She grabbed the pitcher to pour more but noticed that the ice was melting and getting warm. She remembered there should be more, cooler wine inside.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get more wine inside. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Marina told Ariana.

“Okay. I might go dance soon,” Ariana answered.

Marina got up from the table and made her way towards the house. She felt like her head was in a daze, thinking about the fact that she might see him at any moment and what her reaction could possibly be. She weaved through the guests, stopping by to say hello to some friends and family of the Corleones.

Marina was almost to the house when someone caught her eye. A girl in a red dress and big hat. She stuck out from the crowd with her blonde hair amongst the dark-featured Sicilians. The girl noticed Marina looking at her out of the corner of her eyes. Then the person the girl was   
standing with saw her looking at Marina. And Marina realized just who that person was.

“Marina,” she heard him breathe when she saw her. There he was. Finally standing only a few feet from her. Michael Corleone. The youngest son of Don Corleone. And the absolute love of Marina’s life.

“Michael,” it felt so unbelievably good saying his name out loud. Marina’s eyes finally met his and she felt like her soul was escaping from her body. He was wearing his Marine   
greens; his jacket covered in the medals and awards he had won. He was more gorgeous than ever, more than anything Marina could ever dream of. It was hard to believe he was actually real. His thick black hair, huge dark eyes, deliciously creamy olive skin, those kissable lips, big hands, his body…

Marina realized she had stopped breathing and took a deep breath as Michael started walking towards her. Her cheeks burned red. Michael reached her and threw his arms around her.

“I missed you so much Marina,” Michael whispered in her ear. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and he rubbed her back. She never wanted him to let go ever again.

“I missed you too,” Marina squeaked, trying to keep her breathing steady. She could feel that Michael’s heart was pounding too.

After what seemed like forever, they let go of each other. They stared at each other for a long few seconds before Michael finally spoke.

“This, um, is my friend Kay,” Michael pointed to the blonde girl. “This is Marina.”

Kay shook Marina’s hand. Marina felt a sick rush of jealousy go through her. Michael introduced her as just his friend, but it still made her nervous. Marina did not want to be mean but she could not help but think that this girl was not ugly, but she was definitely plain looking. She was nowhere near good enough for him. Michael was basically a Sicilian god and this girl did not match him, not even a small fraction. She felt bad for thinking something so shallow, but she could not help it.

“Well, I’m going inside really quick but I’ll see you later,” Marina walked away from Michael and Kay quickly while she could still keep her emotions under control.

Marina was finally inside. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down her out of control heart.

Oh my God, her whole body was shaking thinking about the fact that Michael was right outside. She thought about the feeling of his arms around her, his body pressed tightly against hers….

She took another deep breath, and then sighed with relief as she found the pitchers of wine she was looking for. She was right: they were ice cold.

Marina started to pour herself a glass. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed someone had come in the room and was now standing right behind her. Then she felt a very familiar hand on the small of her back. She jumped at the sudden sensation.

“What are you doing in here by yourself?” Michael’s voice sent goosebumps all over her body. She turned to look at him. Her cheeks burned red as she stared up into his enormous dark eyes. She was also relieved to see he was alone. No Kay in sight.

“Oh, I was just getting a drink,” she grabbed the handle on a pitcher, trying to not let Michael see how bad her hands were shaking. “What about you?”

“I wanted to look around, see the house,” Michael grinned. Marina’s face turned redder. “I mean I haven’t been here in so long.”

Marina nodded. “Um, want something to drink too?”

“Sure!” Michael answered. 

He took one of the empty wine glasses on the table and Marina poured some for each of them. She was relieved that her hands had calmed down and she did not end up spilling wine all over Michael.

“Cheers,” Michael stuck his glass out.

“Cheers,” Marina repeated.

They clinked their glasses together and both took a long drink.

Marina looked up from her glass. Michael was even closer to her.

“I missed you,” he breathed. “So much.”

“I missed you, too,” Marina’s voice started to shake.

She looked up and Michael was gazing down at her intensely. It seemed like he was even closer to her than before. He put his wine glass on the table, Marina instinctively did the same, and then his fingers were tracing down her jawline. They landed right under her chin and Michael was tilting her face up to look at him. Marina took a deep breath because she knew exactly what was about to happen.

Marina closed her eyes and an instant later, Michael’s lips were on hers. Michael latched his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, pushing harder at her mouth. Marina whimpered and grasped the front of his jacket. She could taste the wine on his lips. Her mind was spinning with excitement and desire. Then he let go of her.

Marina gazed up at him, her mouth opened in surprise, as Michael gave her a small her smirk.

“I told you I missed you,” he grinned. “I think I’m gonna see my old room. I kind of miss it. Want to come with me?”

“Of course,” Marina smiled, her stomach suddenly swarming with butterflies. If Michael kissed her in the kitchen then who knows what would happen…

Michael took her hand and led her up the steps. Her heart was pounding harder with every step. They reached their destination and Michael opened the door. Marina’s eyes immediately went to the bed. The butterflies in her stomach intensified as all the memories flooded back to her.

She watched Michael walk around the room, examining everything.

“Looks exactly the same,” Michael grinned. He went over and looked out the window. “How are you, Marina?”

“Good,” and she actually meant it. There was nothing that could have made her happier than being with Michael. Especially after that kiss. Knowing he still felt something for her caused her unexplainable joy. She needed him so bad.

“That’s good,” Michael flashed her his blindingly perfect smile. “I’m so happy you’re here. Like I said before, I really, really missed you.”

“I missed you so much too,” Marina told him. “Mike, I’m so proud of you. For everything that you did overseas.”

“Thank you,” he climbed off the bed and walked towards her. And then his arms were around her again. He hugged her so close, rubbing her back.

“Michael,” Marina sighed.

“I missed you more than anyone, I think,” he said.

“Really?” Marina breathed. “Even more than your family?”

“Maybe,” Michael smirked. “Especially after the last time I saw you.”

Marina could feel her face burning red. She remembered that time all too well. It was a couple years before the Alighieri’s moved away. Marina and her family had come over to the Corleone house to celebrate Vito’s birthday. That also happened to be the day of the Pearl Harbor attacks. Then Michael made his announcement: he had joined the Marines and was leaving the next day for boot camp. The Corleones were upset, she clearly remembered Sonny practically trying to beat Michael to a pulp. Marina was happy for him. She was terrified of what could happen and knew how much she would miss him, but she wanted whatever would make Michael happy. She stayed over at the Corleone house that night. It had been the day Connie first met Carlo so she lied to her parents that Connie wanted her to stay over to talk about him. In reality, Marina stayed in Michael’s room, in the very room they were in now. They spent the whole night together making hot, desperate, I-don’t-know-when-I’ll-see-you-again love.

Marina felt dizzy from the memory, and Michael could sense how she felt. He was looking down at her, giving her the look he gave her in the kitchen a couple minutes ago right before he kissed her – the look he always gave her right before they kissed.

Marina reached up and ran her fingers through his thick, silky, jet black hair. She bit her lip and Michael sighed, clearly loving the feeling of Marina’s hands on him. She moved her fingers lower, feeling the smooth skin on his jawline. She felt him erupting in goosebumps. She leaned in, intending to kiss him. Then she remembered the blonde girl with Michael – Kay. Despite how desperately Marina wanted him, she did not want to make him cheat.

“Wait, Michael, don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Huh?” Michael looked confused.

“Your girlfriend. You know. Kay. The one you brought here. The one I met in the backyard. Blonde girl, red dress?”

Michael suddenly burst out laughing.

“What?”

“Kay is not my girlfriend. She’s just a friend. To tell you the truth, I picked the girl that I thought would annoy my family the most. She’s kind of a pain in the ass actually. And a little too obsessed with me,” Michael laughed again, the most adorable laugh Marina had ever heard. His face then turned serious as he looked directly at Marina. Meeting his gaze was similar to staring into direct sunlight. “And honestly, Marina, no one compares to you.”

Then Michael’s lips were on hers again, crushing them hard. The kiss was much more intense than the one they shared in the kitchen earlier. She felt the tip of his tongue against her lips and she eagerly opened them, letting him in. Whatever Michael wanted from her, she was willing to give it to him without hesitation.

The two stood in the same spot making out for a long several minutes. Their hands started to roam all over each other.

“Come here,” Michael loosened his grip so he could guide her over to the bed. Marina looked over at the bed, flashbacks of how this thing between them began hitting her immediately.

Marina had had a crush on Michael since as long as she could remember. Whenever her parents would bring her over, she would spend most of her time with Michael and Connie since they were the youngest three. When they were kids, she thought Michael was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She made her crush on him extremely obvious. She would follow him everywhere, almost pushing everyone out of the way that could possibly prevent her from sitting next to Michael during meals. She was constantly gawking at him – she could not help it. He was the most gorgeous thing in the world to her. Michael never seemed to mind – he put up with her crush and paid a lot of attention to her. He seemed flattered that she was so eager to be around him.

When Marina and Michael became teenagers, things seemed to change between them. Marina spent less time with Michael and more time with Connie. Neither of them knew why, but the two could barely look at each other. Marina could sense something was different regarding her feelings for Michael. It was less a childhood crush and more….well, she was not sure. But her longing for Michael felt different. And as she began to realize more and more what that meant and she realized what was so strange between her and Michael. It was sexual tension. Marina was sure she was also legitimately in love with him. She did not know if it was just her feelings for Michael that was making it uncomfortable, making him uncomfortable, or if he felt those things for her too. Marina would get her answer one fateful weekend when she was sixteen and Michael was seventeen.

One weekend over the summer, Michael’s parents and Marina’s parents were both going away for the weekend. The Alighieri’s would never let Marina stay home alone and they knew Connie and Michael would be staying at home, but at least still have the protection of their father’s men. Her parents decided to let her going to the Corleone house for the weekend.

Leading up to the weekend, Marina was both excited and nervous at the same time. She knew it would be fun staying with them, but she was so worried about the tension between her and Michael. She wanted everything to be normal, for it not to be awkward between them. Even though Connie would be there, maybe Marina and Michael could find a way to make things better again.

The weekend finally arrived, and Marina’s nerves had gone away as she packed her bags for the four days she would be at the Corleones.

We’ll give you the number for the hotel. Make sure to call us if anything happens, Marina remembered her mothering telling her. Even though they knew she would be safe at the Corleones, this was the first time they were really leaving her home alone and they were nervous.

Right as they were about the walk out the door, the phone rang. It was Mrs. Corleone. Connie had just been invited to stay over at another one of her friend’s house and was getting picked up in a couple minutes to go to her house. She wanted to know if they were okay with Marina still staying over if it was just going to be Michael at the house. Just going to be MICHAEL.

When Marina heard the news, her heart started pounding out of control. She absolutely could not calm her racing heart. She did not believe this was actually happening. She was going to be alone all weekend in the Corleone house for four days. With Michael. This was either going to be the best weekend ever or the worst weekend ever. On the car ride to the Corleone home, her parents could tell she was nervous. They thought it was just from having to be without them for a weekend. She could not have cared less about that. Her only concern was that she was going to be all alone in a house for four days with the boy of her dreams.

They pulled up at the Corleone compound to see the Godfather and his wife about to leave too. Marina’s parents gave her a hug and sent her off towards the door as they left.

Marina’s heart with each step she took towards the house, knowing Michael was there all alone, wondering what would happen between them this weekend. When she reached the door, it was locked. Marina laughed to herself. She knew how protective Mrs. Corleone was of her kids, especially Michael and Connie. She was probably worried about something bad happening to Michael between the two-minute span when she and her husband left and the house and when Marina entered the house.

Marina knocked a couple times with no answer. She called Michael’s name, wondering if he had just fallen asleep or something. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps.

The door opened and there was Michael. Even more gorgeous and sexy than ever. He was shirtless, soaking wet, his jet-black hair dripping and falling in his face, and wearing nothing but a towel draped over his shoulders and boxers. Short, tight boxers.

Hi, Michael grinned at her.

Marina did not know how long it took to say hi back. She could not stop staring at him. Marina tried to keep her eyes on his face and not on his glistening muscles and especially not on the bulge in his boxers. Did he really have to do this to her? Answer the door in practically nothing? He knew how she felt about him. Maybe he did it on purpose…

Just as Marina felt like her face was going to explode from blushing so much, Michael ran upstairs to get dressed. Marina gawked at his perfect ass in those tight boxers as he made his way up the stairs. She had a feeling that the weekend was going to be amazing.

When Michael had, unfortunately, gotten dressed he gave Marina a tight hug, asking how she was. She still felt so flustered that she could barely talk. 

As the first day went on, the embarrassment and tension between them began to break. They were joking and laughing with each other. Everything seemed perfectly normal between them. Marina still wanted Michael more than anything, but she did not feel embarrassed around him or that weird tension. They ate dinner together, and then watched a movie while leaning against each other under a blanket. Marina was starting to feel like this was the best weekend of her life.

That night Marina got ready for bed and went into Michael’s room to say good night. He was sitting on his bed and invited Marina to come in and join him. The idea of that made her heart leap out of control, but she happily obliged, trying hard to not show how nervous she was. They sat and talked for a while. She was nervous to be in bed with him, but she was fine. 

After a while she felt like the two were getting physically closer. She did not know if she was just imaging it or if she was subconsciously moving closer to him or he was moving closer to her or they were both doing it. Being this close to Michael, she could not help but feel uncontrollable desire for him and she could not stop staring at that perfect mouth of his. Without even thinking about it, she leaned in and kissed him.

It only lasted a couple seconds. Just as her brain fully registered just what she had done, she started to pull away, not realizing that Michael was trying to kiss her back. 

When she let go, she started to tear up. She was afraid Michael would hate her forever. She started crying and apologizing profusely to him. Then suddenly, he kissed her. This lasted for a couple minutes. Michael rubbed her back as he kissed her, nonverbally trying to get her to stop crying. She finally did when halfway through the kiss, Michael opened his mouth and Marina let him in.

They finally let go of each other. Michael confessed to her that he felt the same way she did – he had for years. That explained everything – why they were both too embarrassed to look at each other for years. Their unspoken feelings taking over and driving them apart. But there they were, in Michael’s bed, confessing their feelings for each other. 

Marina did not sleep in her bed that night. She and Michael stayed up for hours doing nothing but making out and running their hands all over each other’s bodies. Marina fell asleep blissfully in Michael’s arms just as she had been dreaming about since as long as she could remember.

The next morning, Marina woke up feeling better than ever. She and Michael continued their make out session until they got too hungry and were only willing to let go of each other for food. Their physical contact with each other escalated every night. Marina ended up not sleeping in her designated bed at all. The last night they were together, they finally had sex.

Marina wanted this from Michael for so long, she was willing to do practically anything he for him. It was both their first times, which made Marina feel better that they were both experiencing this together and that Michael was just as nervous as she was. Despite her nerves, she had never felt such desire and excitement in her life. She felt a second of sheer terror when she saw Michael’s erection for the first time. Marina knew it was pretty common for Italian men to be well-endowed. Everyone knew about Sonny Corleone’s unreasonable endowment. But luckily Marina’s terror was replaced in an instant by uncontrollable lust.

Michael was pretty rough and dominant. Still, he asked her multiple times if she was okay and if he was hurting her at all. Marina assured him she was perfectly fine. She was more than fine – she never felt better in her entire life. Michael’s roughness and dominance were turning her on even. They both screamed each other’s names as loudly as they could.

After that weekend, they continued sneaking around and having their make out sessions and sleeping together as discreetly as possibly. It was only a couple months after they first had sex that they said ‘I love you’ to each other. Marina was always trying to find new ways to hide all the hickeys Michael gave her – he definitely always had a thing for biting her neck. They never shared their relationship with their families. It was much more fun to sneak around and they knew they would lose their freedom and would have to be chaperoned every minute if they told. It was easier to keep it a secret. The only one who ever found out was Sonny. He walked in on them making out in Michael’s room once. With Sonny practically being a sex addict himself, he just laughed and left. When they left Michael’s room finally, Sonny high-fived both of them and said he could tell there was something between them. He even offered to give Michael advice on pleasing women.

Even when Michael went to Dartmouth, the two still managed to see each other and speak on the phone as often as possible. Marina even visited him a few times.

Marina and Michael’s relationship continued until the day Michael left for the Marines. And now here they were, finally together again.

Marina snapped out of her reminiscing because it was very hard to concentrate on anything other than Michael’s hot mouth claiming hers and his hands roaming all over her body. Marina grasped the front of his jacket as she felt him push her against the bed.

Michael lifted her up slightly and she was sitting down on the bed. Michael kissed her deeply, leaning into her. He leaned more and more until Marina was lying flat on the her back and Michael was on top of her. Michael backed her up on the bed until Marina’s head was on the pillow.

Michael stared straight down at her, and she looked straight up into his enormous dark eyes. He leaned down and kissed Marina harder. Then he started looking her up and down, making her blush under his gaze.

“You look so beautiful,” Michael looked her up and down.

“Are you kidding me?” Marina laughed. “This dress is ridiculous. Your sister does not have good taste in bridesmaids’ dresses. But your uniform?” she ran her hands up his torso. “So sexy.”

“Thank you,” Michael grinned and blushed. Then he took off his jacket, revealing a button-up shirt the same shade of green as his jacket and matching tie. Marina wanted nothing more than to rip that shirt open and run her fingers all over his perfect body. She was desperate to find out if he had gotten even more toned from his time in the military. “And you really do look amazing. I’d say you even look better than the bride. But I think you’d look better without the dress.”

“That’s funny. I was just thinking the same thing about your uniform,” Marina licked her lips. Michael lunged forward, attacking her mouth. She kissed him back, pushing at his lips even harder. She felt the tip of Michael’s tongue brush against hers and she could not help but moan.

They stayed like that for a long time, just making out and enjoying the feeling of each other. Then Michael grabbed the skirt of Marina’s dress, pulling it up. Marina ran her hands over every inch of him she could reach. She could not help but grab his ass. This made Michael growl into her mouth.

Marina would be lying if she said she was not hoping this was going to happen. That was actually a lie too. She was praying this would happen. These last few years without Michael were so painful. She wanted to see him so bad. Her longing for him intensified with each day passed. Even now that Michael was with her right at this moment, kissing her deeply and running his big hands all over her body, Marina still felt like this was a dream.

Michael had now pulled up the skirt of Marina’s dress so far that everything below her waist was exposed. Marina blushed as Michael gave her a mischievous grin. He rubbed her bare thighs, then dug his nails into them and slapped them. Marina yelped from the sudden pain, but immediately adjusted to it. The fact that Michael still remembered everything she loved for him to do her made her so happy.

Marina ran her hands up his neck, then through his black hair. Trying to decide where she wanted to touch him the most was impossible. She was always in love with that thick, dark hair and Michael loved when she ran her fingers through it. And she thought it would be a good idea to start from the top and work her way down.

Marina leaned forward and kissed his Adam’s apple. She finally reached just below his waist. Marina could feel just how tight the front of his pants was getting. She grabbed the growing bulge and Michael moaned. 

Touching each other and running their hands all of each other’s bodies, remembering how they felt, was unbelievably amazing. But the teasing was becoming a little too much. Marina just wanted Michael to rip her dress off, pin her to the bed, and slam into her like there was no tomorrow. She could sense that Michael was definitely thinking the same thing.

“Michael, please,” she looked up at him, absolutely begging. Michael knew exactly what Marina was asking for.

He started kissing her hard again, so hard that it hurt. Marina knew her lips would be swollen tomorrow. She locked her legs around his waist.

“Fuck,” Marina hissed as Michael grinded his huge bulge against her center.

“You like that?” Michael grinned.

“Of course,” Marina gasped when he did it again.

Michael then pulled down the sleeves of her dress. He kissed her neck. She could feel his teeth grazing her skin a little bit. Then his mouth was on the move to her shoulders, her collar bone, and her chest. Michael ran his hands up her dress, finally landing on Marina’s breasts and squeezing hard. Finally, she thought.

Marina dragged her finger tips down Michael’s torso. She untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the bottom couple buttons. She stuck her hands under Michael’s shirt and began to rub her fingers all over his stomach. She was right: his abs definitely felt more defined. She could not wait to see the rest of his body.

She added pressure to his stomach with one hand and began to trace his v-lines with the other.

“Oh, God…” Michael growled, starting to go weak and stopping what he was doing to her to focus on the sensations Marina was causing him to have.

“Do you like that?” she smirked. 

Michael bit those perfect lips of his, then reached out and wrapped his fingers around Marina’s throat, making her gasp. Marina moved her hands lower and grabbed his belt buckle, unhooking it.

“I need you,” she pleaded. After his belt was off, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She once again squeezed that enormous bulge at the front of his boxers, and Michael arched his back. She was about to start dragging his pants down his hips.

“Michael? Michael, where did you go? Everyone’s looking for you.” they heard Carmela Corleone’s voice calling down from the front foyer.

“Shit,” Michael growled. He looked down at Marina, and they could feel the disappointment between them. “I guess I better go back.”

“It’s okay,” Marina rubbed his back. As much as they wanted this to happen, they both understood Michael had not seen his family in as long as he had not seen Marina.

“I’m sorry,” Michael frowned as they both started to get dressed.

“I said it’s fine, Mikey,” Marina smiled. “It’s your sister’s wedding. You have to be with your family. And besides, what are you doing after the wedding?”

“Well, Kay has to get back to the airport tonight so I think I’ll get one of Pop’s men to drive her. Then we’re going to the hospital to see Genco,” Genco Abbandando was Don Corleone’s consigliere and also sick and close to death. “After that, I’m coming back here for the night.”

“Well that’s convenient,” Marina licked her lips, “because I’m staying in one of the guest rooms tonight. All by myself.”

A mischievous grin spread across Michael’s face.

“I guess I’ll have to come by and see you then.”

The two began to finally finish dressing and making themselves look presentable and not like they had just been violently making out the last almost hour. Michael’s hair was sticking up all over the place from Marina pulling at it and running her fingers through it. It took quite a few minutes for Michael to get it perfectly smooth again.

Once Marina and Michael were ready to face the wedding again, Michael wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her pulled her in for one last long, deep kiss.

“I’ll see you soon,” Michael grinned as the two made their way out of the room. Sonny was coming up the stairs when they were walking down. He noticed that they were still a little bit disheveled and high fived Michael. Lucy Mancini was also making her way towards the inside of the house. There was no way that was a coincidence.

The rest of the wedding went by smoothly. Even though Michael went back to sit with Kay, he kept glancing over at Marina and subtly smirking at her. Waiting until that night would be torture, she thought. All she wanted to do was rip that uniform off his body and have her way with him. She was even willing to do it in front of all the guests. Every time Kay was distracted, Marina and Michael managed to sneak in a few dances together. The photographer even took some pictures of them. The Don’s famous godson Johnny Fontane stopped by to sing a special song for Connie. All the girls went crazy the second he walked through the gate. Marina noticed even Kay was losing her mind. Marina did not really care for him – she would much rather have Michael.

At one point when Michael went to go talk to family members, Kay came over and sat across from Marina.

“How do you know Michael and his family?” she asked.

“My father used to work for his father. Our families are very close,” Marina tried to be as polite as possible, giving her a small smile.

“So, you and Michael were in the house for a while,” Kay started in a rather accusatory tone. Marina could feel her face turning red. “What were you doing?”

“Oh, um, just talking. He’s always been one of my best friends and we haven’t seen each other in so long. We grew up together.”

“Well, after the wedding I think Michael is taking me to hotel. Ever since I met him, I haven’t been able to stop fantasizing about all the things I want to do to him. It’s definitely going to happen tonight.”

Michael was right: she was a pain in the ass and a little too obsessed with him. It was hard for Marina to keep a straight face knowing that Michael was sending Kay off to the airport after the wedding and he was going to be spending the night with Marina. She decided it would be best for him to break the news to Kay.

Before Marina could answer, Nazorine the baker brought out the enormous wedding cake. She could see Michael out of the corner of her eye, a huge grin spreading across his face. He loved cake. Michael caught her eye and Marina couldn’t help but return the smile.

The night finally arrived. There were several other people staying at the Corleone home besides Marina and her family so all the guests talked in the living room for a while. Michael, his brothers, and the Godfather himself had left a while ago for the hospital. Marina knew he would be home soon and she would finally have Michael all to herself for the night. And she knew very well that Michael could definitely keep her up all night.

Waiting up with all the guests made Marina even more anxious for some reason. She wanted to return to her room, but needed to wait until the men returned, especially so she could show him which room she was staying in.

“It was so good to see Michael back again and home safe. He just looks so handsome in his uniform, doesn’t he Marina?” Mrs. Alighieri suddenly said.

“Um what?” Marina could not keep her face from turning bright red. Why did her mother have to ask her in front of fifteen other guests? “Oh, yeah he does.”

Her family knew she always had a crush on Michael, but she really wondered what they would think if they knew she had been sleeping with Michael since she was fifteen and he was going to be sneaking into her room later tonight after pretending to go to bed.

The guests began to taper off one by one to go to bed. Finally, just Marina, her mother, and Mrs. Corleone were left still awake. Marina’s mother once again brought up how nice Michael looked. Marina’s stomach filled with butterflies every time she heard his name.

Suddenly, car lights appeared in the driveway. They were home!

Marina could barely sit still.

“Why do you look so nervous, sweetie? Maybe you should go to bed,” Mrs. Alighieri told her.

“I’m fine,” Marina said quickly. She was nervous but for the best reason possible.

At that moment, the door opened. In walked Vito Corleone, Fredo Corleone, and Michael. Vito took Carmela Corleone into another room to talk, probably about Genco, and Fredo went to bed. Michael still stood in the doorway.

“We were just talking about you, Mikey!” Marina’s mother told him.

“Oh really?” Michael grinned.

“Of course. We’re so proud of you. And you just look so nice in your uniform. Marina thinks so too!”

She could not believe her mother just said that with Marina sitting right next to her.

“That’s good to know,” Michael turned to grin at her.

“Well, I think I’m off to bed,” Mrs. Alighieri said. “Are you staying up any longer?”

“No, probably only a couple minutes more,” she and Michael exchanged looks knowingly. “What room am I staying in again?

“The one across from Michael’s.”

Convenient, Marina thought.

The three all said their good nights and headed upstairs, although Marina and Michael both knew it was only a couple minutes until they saw each other again and they would not be sleeping anytime soon.

Marina finally slipped out of her obnoxious bridesmaid’s dress. She put on her robe over her bra and panties and sat on her bed waiting for him.

Then came the knock.

Marina leaped up and sprinted to the door as fast as she could. She opened it and there he was in all his perfection. Michael. He had taken off his uniform jacket but was still in his shirt and tie.

“Hi – ” Michael barely got the word out of his mouth when Marina flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her mouth. She dragged him backwards while simultaneously trying to untie his tie. Michael closed the door behind them and locked it. There was nothing to stop them now.

Marina completely lost control of herself. She pushed Michael up against the door and threw his tie on the floor. She kissed him ravenously, pulling hard at his jet-black locks. Michael eagerly kissed her back. She kissed down his jawline, then to his neck. Marina stayed there for a while, kissing, licking at nipping at it. Michael ran his hands all over her body.

Marina’s fingers moved at lightning speed to unbutton his shirt. She ripped a few from the threads but Michael definitely did not seem to mind as he kissed her harder, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and to the ground, then her fingers moved up his bare stomach, ribs, and chest. She broke their kiss to move her mouth to his torso. She trailed kisses down his body as Michael made small noises in reaction to her touch.

Marina dropped to her knees, eagerly starting to unbuckle his belt. Then Michael grabbed her forearms, stopping her.

“Michael,” Marina frowned.

“Not yet, baby. Get up,” Michael growled and pulled her back up. He turned Marina around so she was facing the opposite direction as him and pushed her against the wall.

Michael leaned in and started kissing Marina’s neck. He slowly moved his hands up her body, starting with her thighs. Michael added his teeth to the kiss, biting her neck hard. Marina cried in pleasure.

He untied her robe and slid it down her shoulders. Michael kissed her neck, her shoulders, her back. Then he unhooked her bra.

Michael turned Marina around again so she was facing him. He pulled her bra off. Michael let out a groan of delight as his eyes focused in on her bare breasts. She felt her cheeks turn a deep red, then Michael’s mouth connected with hers again. Then his hand found their way to her breasts, squeezing and messaging them. Michael rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, making Marina bite his lip.

Michael let go of her mouth and smirked down at her. Very few things turned her on more than Michael’s smirk; she knew it meant things were about to escalate.

Michael kissed down her jaw, neck, and collarbone, making sure to nip her skin along the way. He cupped her breasts and started kissing and biting them. His tongue flicked across them. Then Michael took one in his hot mouth, licking and biting, and used his fingers on the other. He switched back and forth. Marina ran her fingers through his hair.

“Michael,” she sighed. Michael growled upon hearing his name coming from her mouth.

Marina moved her hands down his back to grab his ass. Michael was still wearing his uniform pants and Marina needed them off.

“Michael,” she said again. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Michael’s voice was so quiet yet so dominant.

“Please,” was the only word her mouth could form.

Michael got so close to her that his lips were brushing against hers.

“Marina,” just the sound of him saying her name like that sent waves of pleasure through her body, “I’ll give you anything you want. You just have to tell me.” He cupped her chin.

Marina didn’t answer, she just dragged her finger tips down Michael’s bare torso, feeling his muscles and admiring his perfect body. She took hold of his belt and Michael finally let her unbuckle it. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips. Michael kicked them off.

Marina looked below his waist and whimpered when she saw the massive bulge. She grabbed him around the neck with one arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Her other hand grabbed his erection through his boxers. Michael growled into her mouth and pressed her into the wall.

As Michael’s tongue plunged in her mouth, his fingertips grazed her torso. Marina arched her back as his hand got lower and lower. His fingers slipped down the waistband of her panties and his large, warm hand finally touched her.

“Michael,” Marina gasped. His nipped at her neck as he rubbed her, then slipped a finger inside her. She bit down on her lip so that Michael wouldn’t make her wake up the entire house.

“You like that?” Michael smirked down at her, continuing the movements of his fingers. 

Marina nodded helplessly. She placed her hands on his stomach and tried to slip her hand down his boxers, but Michael grabbed her hand.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded, letting go of her.

She knew that Michael was purposely not letting her touch him yet just to torture her a bit. Marina did as she was told and was lying flat on her back with her head against the pillow.

“Lift up your hips,” Michael instructed next. She followed through and Michael pulled off her panties. Marina’s cheeks burned as Michael’s eyes hungrily examined her bare body.

Michael’s hand slipped between her legs and continued to thrust two of his fingers inside her while he rubbed her with his thumb. Marina sunk into the pillow and moaned.

“Say my name again. Just like you did before when I had you against the wall.”

“Michael….Michael…”

Michael bent down and kissed her on the mouth. His free hand caressed her stomach and breasts. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his thigh, hoping he would give her what she wanted.

“Okay. Sit up,” Michael let go of her once again. He was standing up straight in front of her with his hips out, showing off his prominent desire.

Marina dove forward and eagerly tugged down his boxers. She couldn’t help a small noise issuing from her mouth when she saw his erection. It had been far too long since the last time she did.

Marina greedily wrapped her hand around his length and Michael let out a small gasp. She started moving her hand up and down. She leaned forward and kissed Michael’s stomach and hips as she brushed the tip with her thumb. Michael let out a loud moan.

“Lay back,” Michael whispered. He took hold of her legs and draped them over his shoulders. He then grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer.

Michael, who was still standing, bent over and slowly kissed her inner thighs. Michael’s hot mouth worked its way up and she felt his tongue gently brush against her. From then on, Michael didn’t even bother going slow. His mouth worked against her so mercilessly, it was almost impossible to not scream. She held on to a fistful of Michael’s jet-black hair.

After a few minutes, Michael stopped again. Marina knew he wasn’t going to let her come that easily. He sat down next to her, breathing heavy, and kissed her.

“Michael,” Marina began. She didn’t know where she was going with that, but she was already on her way to the floor.

Michael smirked upon seeing her already kneeling in front of him without him asking. He wrapped his fingers around the back of her head and pulled her closer.

Marina leaned forward and kissed the head first, making Michael groan. Then she pressed her tongue flat against the tip and licked him. Marina spent the next couple minutes enthusiastically trying to lick every bit of his length. Michael arched his back and held on tighter to her hair.

Then she took the head in her mouth and started to suck.

“Marina,” Michael moaned rather loudly. At this point, Marina wanted him so bad that she didn’t care if anyone in the house heard them.

She started to take more of him down until finally she had successfully taken his entire length in her mouth. Since Michael was well endowed, it had taken a lot of practice, practice that she definitely enjoyed, to be able to do that so she was proud she was still able to.

“Fuck,” Michael hissed. “Hey, get up.”

Michael pulled Marina into his lap and they spent several minutes making out and running their hands all over each other’s bodies. At this time, it really hit Marina just how much she missed Michael, how much she needed him.

“Michael, please,” she sighed softly in his ear.

Michael lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. Michael climbed on top of her and Marina wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her a few more times, purposely rubbing her entrance with his tip to tease her even more. Marina let out a groan of frustration.

“I love you, Marina,” Michael looked down at her. “I always will. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too, Mikey. I’m all yours.”

Michael kissed her again and pushed his entire length inside her.

The sun was coming up by the time they were too worn out to go any longer. They both had lost count of how many rounds they went, how many times they came, and didn’t care if anyone had heard them.

The thought of having to leave Michael tomorrow hurt Marina more than anything. She didn’t know when she would see him again, but Michael promised they would make plans soon. She tried not to worry too much; right now, she was deliriously happy and unbelievably in love with Michael Corleone. She hoped more than anything that the next time they saw each other, they could be together for good.


	2. The Reunion

Saying goodbye to Michael the morning after the wedding was harder than Marina thought it would be. She cried when they said their final goodbye to each other, but Michael promised to that he would keep in touch and try to see her as soon as possible.

For the next couple months, Marina and Michael wrote letters to each other as often as possible, even occasionally making time for phone calls. They were planning to meet in New York after Christmas, but everything changed when Vito was shot.

Marina was at her parents’ house when Peter Clemenza called to tell her father that there had been an assassination attempt on Vito. At that point, no one knew whether he would make it or not. Finally, they received the good news that Vito would make it out alive. Marina had answered the phone. And it was Michael on the other line.

That was the last time she had spoken to him. After the attempt on Vito’s life, war between the Five Families broke out. Michael left the country.

Contact with Michael was forbidden and Marina had no idea where he was or even why he was gone. She heard about the killing of Virgil Sollozzo, an enemy of the Corleone Family, and a police captain and suspected Michael was involved. Michael was always very adamant that he would never join the Family business. Marina always reassured him that if he changed his mind, she would always support him no matter what.

Not only was Michael gone, Fredo Corleone was sent to live in Las Vegas and Sonny Corleone was murdered. Marina was heartbroken to hear about Sonny. He had always been like another older brother to her. She especially appreciated that Sonny didn’t tell anyone he find out about Marina and Michael’s relationship. It was almost impossible for that man to keep his mouth shut.

Marina’s family ended up traveling back to New York City for Sonny’s funeral. They stayed at the Corleone compound for a couple extra days. It wasn’t the same with Michael gone. She wondered if Michael, wherever he was, had heard the news about Sonny.

The second day the Aligheri’s were there, Marina was about to go downstairs for lunch when she heard an all too familiar voice, and not the good kind of familiar. It was Kay. She was begging Carmela Corleone to give her a letter for Michael. She was begging for information on where he was. Marina avoided going downstairs until she was gone; she didn’t know if Kay knew Michael spent the night after Connie’s wedding with her and, well, she quite frankly couldn’t stand Kay. That night at dinner, Carmela mentioned “that American girl” coming over. Tom said that wasn’t the first time Kay had shown up at the house unannounced, demanding information about Michael.

Now, Michael had been back in the country for several months. Marina had not been able to contact him yet. Last she heard, he was in the process of taking over the for the family business. She wanted to call, but it had been so long and she didn’t know if he even wanted to see her. Thinking about the Corleone Family’s war made Marina feel especially nervous since her father’s Family was at the beginning of a war.

It was early one summer when Marina’s phone began ringing. She was still asleep and groggily rolled herself out of bed. As she made her way to the phone, she looked over at her dresser and, amongst a few other pictures, focused in on a photo of herself and Michael at Connie’s wedding. Connie mailed it to her a couple months after the wedding and she immediately framed it. She even got the chance to tell Michael she framed the picture one of the last few times she talked to him. Her stomach flipped every time she saw how gorgeous he looked in his Marine uniform. She missed him so much it hurt.

“Hello?” Marina finally answered the phone.

“Marina?” her older brother Anthony’s voice came through the phone. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course, what’s going on?” Marina answered, realizing Anthony’s voice sounded shaky. Her stomach dropped thinking about the tension between her father and Don Cassarino. “Anthony is everything okay?”

“I’m coming to pick you up right now. Don’t go outside until I’m at your door and don’t answer the door for anyone but me.”

Before Marina could reply, Anthony hung up.

Less than a half hour later, the knock came. Marina checked out the window and made sure it was Anthony before opening the door.

“Is everything okay?” Marina demanded.

“Dad needs to see you immediately. I don’t know what the exact situation is, but it’s urgent.”

Marina followed Anthony to his car and they drove in silence to their parents’ house. When they got there, the premise was more guarded than ever before.

Anthony led her to Vincenzo Alighieri’s office.

Marina’s father was sitting behind his desk looking over a stack of papers. His head snapped up when Marina and Anthony walked through the door.

“Marina….” he spoke, his voice trailing off.

“What’s going on?” Marina’s heart was beating out of control.

“Sit down,” Vincenzo Alighieri pointed to a chair next to his desk.

Marina obeyed, knowing it was the only way she’d be getting information from him.

“We have to make this quick. Don Cassarino has named you and your mother as targets. You have to leave immediately.”

“What?” Marina’s stomach dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “But…but we’re civilians.”

“He doesn’t care about that. He wants to do everything in his power to go after me as hard as possible.”

Marina felt sick. Of course, being the daughter of a prominent member of the mafia was scary, but she never thought she’d specifically be targeted by anyone. Marina wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“What are you going to do about?” It was the only thing she could think to say.

“Both you and your mother have to leave immediately. Your brother is taking you back to get your things and then driving you to the airport after this conversation is over. Your mother is leaving from the airport before you to go to stay with your grandparents. I thought it would be best to keep you in different locations.”

“So, where am I going?

“You’re going to stay with the Corleones.”

Now that made Marina’s heart almost stopped. While she knew her biggest priority at the moment should be, well, trying not to get murdered, all she could think about was that she was going to see Michael in a few short hours. And she would be with him on their property until further noticed. Marina could barely breath.

Marina’s mother, Isabella Alighieri, came into the room so they could discuss travel plans and safety.

After saying several goodbyes to her parents, Anthony drove Marina back home and she quickly packed as many things as she could. She even grabbed the picture of herself and Michael at Connie’s wedding.

Anthony drove her to the airport while several of her father’s bodyguards followed them, a couple even being in the back of Anthony’s car.

Marina made it safely on the plane and was on her way back to the place where she had lived most of her life, New York City. She was told that Tom Hagen would be picking her up to assure she was going to be getting in somebody familiar’s car.

The whole plane ride was an internal battle of Marina fearing for her life because of Don Cassarino and knowing she would soon see Michael. But that brought even more questions: how would he react when he saw her? Did he still have feelings? There was also the fact that Michael was unbelievably perfect and at the right age to get married, maybe he had already found someone else. But the words he said to as they were about to have sex after Connie’s wedding stuck in her mind, I love you, Marina. I always will. Don’t ever forget that. She hoped it was true.

The flight from Baltimore to New York City was under an hour so between that and getting lost in her thoughts, the ride was as short as could be. Marina’s exited the plane, retrieved her luggage, and went to go find Tom Hagen.

Marina noticed the familiar German-Irish man sitting in the driver’s seat of a car in a long line of cars that were waiting to pick people up. Marina knocked on the car door to alert him she was there, and got in.

“Hi, Tom!” Marina said.

“It’s good to see you, Marina. How’ve you been?” he asked.

Marina had never been close to Tom like she was with Connie and Michael (although she wasn’t as close to anyone as much as she was to Michael), but they had always gotten along. Since he was older, the never spent very much time together, except at parties and meals. Tom was usually either hanging out with Sonny, in law school, or doing other work for Vito while when Marina was over, she was either playing with Connie, and then as she got older, having sex with Michael. She realized the last time she saw Tom was when they stayed at the Corleone compound for Sonny’s funeral. Marina felt terrible about it; Tom was closer with Sonny than anyone.

“Good. Minus the fact that my father’s enemy wants me dead. How’s everything?”

“Michael’s home,” Tom said immediately.

“Oh…yeah, I heard,” Marina could feel her face burning red. She wondered if Sonny ever told Tom about Marina and Michael’s secret relationship and the time he had walked in on them kissing.

They talked for several minutes about their families and what had been going on since they last saw each other, although they both made sure to leave out that the last time they had seen each other was for Sonny’s funeral.

“Has Kay come back any more times?” Marina asked.

“Oh, yes,” Tom rolled his eyes. “Several more. We haven’t seen her since right before Michael returned, luckily. He was informed of her visits and he’s not interested in speaking with her.”

Marina couldn’t help but smile. She also began to recognize the location. They were about five minutes from the Corleone compound.

“Where exactly on the compound am I staying?” Marina asked.

“Michael’s house.”

“Oh….okay,” Marina took a deep breath, hoping Tom wouldn’t notice she was trying not to hyperventilate. Not only was she going to be on the mall with Michael, she was going to be alone with him at night in his house.

The shape of the Corleone mall formed against the horizon. They were there.

Several men in suits surrounded the gates to the Corleone home. They greeted the car to make sure it was Tom, and let them in. Marina’s heart raced out of control wondering where Michael was.

Tom parked the car and they got out. Marina took her bags out of the back out of the car.

“So, which one is Michael’s house?” Marina asked.

“Al Neri will be coming over to walk you to the house,” Tom told her.

“Who’s Al – ”

Before Marina could finish her question, a man that Marina did not recognize walked over to them. He was wearing aviator sunglasses and looked like he could easily break someone in half.

“Marina?” the man spoke. “I’m Al Neri. I work for Michael.”

So that answered her question. Neri stuck out his hand and Marina took it. She was right about his strength; she felt like he was about to crush her bones with his handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Al,” Marina smiled. She couldn’t tell why yet, but she instantly liked him.

“I can take your bags and show you where you’ll be staying,” he told her.

Marina nodded. Marina said goodbye to Tom and told him she would see him at dinner and followed Neri to Michael’s house.

Michael’s house. That she would be staying in with him. Alone.

“Michael’s with his father right now, so the house is empty,” Neri said.

Marina felt relieved that she had more time to panic over seeing Michael.

“That’s Michael’s room,” Neri pointed as they walked down the hallway. 

Marina only had to time to catch a glimpse of the king-sized bed with Michael’s initially embroidered on the sheets. She couldn’t stop herself from imaging all the things she and Michael could do together in that bed.

“And here’s your room.”

It was only a few feet from Michael’s room. The room was pretty empty minus the bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser, and a mirror. Al set her bags on the floor.

“I’ll be around keeping an eye on you and Michael. Let me know if you need anything,” Neri nodded to her.

“Thank you, Al.”

Marina spent the next couple hours alone trying to relax. She had a lot to think about right now. Not only was Don Cassarino after her, he was after her entire family. She was more worried about them than herself. Not only that, she was suddenly thrown back with the love of her life Michael Corleone. She didn’t even know how he would react to seeing her. This had all happened so fast, she guessed Michael had to know she was coming if she was going to be staying in his house. It was strange to realize it had only been since this morning that all this happened.

Feeling overwhelmed Marina climbed into her large bed and got under the covers, trying not to imagine all the things she wanted Michael to come in and do to her in it. She ended up dozing off for a couple of hours.

Marina woke up to the sound of a loud knocking at the front door of the house. She momentarily forgot where she was in her post sleep daze, but she climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the entrance of the house.

Marina opened the front door to see none other than Connie Corleone on the other side. She stared at Marina with wide eyes like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“I didn’t know you were even going to be here until I heard Tom say to Mama you were here safe,” Connie said.

Last time Marina saw Connie, she was pregnant with her son Victor and was sporting a black eye that was obviously from her husband Carlo. Something in Connie had changed since she married him. Marina was never fond of Carlo in the first place.

“I didn’t know I was coming until a few hours ago,” Marina shrugged. Connie reached out and gave her a hug.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Come on,” Connie took Marina’s arm as they walked towards Carmela and Vito’s house.

Marina’s stomach did several summersaults upon walking into Vito and Carmela’s house. Michael was in there somewhere.

Marina and Connie were greeted in the kitchen by Carmela Corleone, Sonny’s widow Sandra Corleone, and Tom’s wife Theresa Hagen. Mama Corleone immediately insisted Marina come try the sauce for the chicken parmesan she made for dinner.

After chatting with Connie and Theresa for several minutes, Mama Corleone interrupted and said “Connie, would you mind going to get the boys?”

Connie nodded and was out the door. It was only a matter of seconds until she saw Michael.

Connie came back to the kitchen first. She was followed by Tom. Then Vito Corleone himself. He took Marina’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. And then finally….Michael.

He did not look at her immediately, so she had time to attempt to compose herself. His black hair was completely slicked back, a new look for him, which Marina loved. He was wearing a gray pin striped suit that was tailored perfectly to his body. However, there was an emptiness in his eyes that she could not place.

Marina’s heart almost stopped when Michael looked up to catch her gawking at him. His eyes widened and lit up, erasing most of that emptiness. A small smile spread across his face.

“Marina,” Michael breathed. She was instantly reminded of when they first saw each other at Connie’s wedding.

“Hi, Michael,” Marina returned his smile, blushing upon saying his name out loud.

The two moved towards each other and it was as if they were the only two people in the room. Michael wrapped his arms tightly around her. Marina reciprocated, having difficulty keeping her breathing even.

“It’s good to see you,” Michael placed his long fingers on her jaw, speaking quietly so that only Marina could hear him. A chill went up her spine at the sound of his voice.

Dinner was spent with the Corleones talking to Marina. Michael did not say much, but he was watching her intently. He barely took his eyes off her. Marina started to get flustered under his stare. It was even worse after dinner when Michael peeled an orange and started sucking on it. She was all too familiar with the things that mouth could do.

For the rest of the evening, Marina unpacked her belongings. Michael was back in the house in his office. Marina decided to go to bed early after the long day she had. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. Michael’s office had to be passed in order to get back to her room.

“Marina?” Michael’s voice came through the door as she walked by the door. “Could you come in here for a moment?”

Marina instantly obeyed, always doing everything Michael told her without question. Michael was sitting behind his desk, still wearing that unbelievable gray suit. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Desire spread throughout every inch of Marina’s body.

“Are you going to bed?” Michael asked.

Marina nodded, realizing she was having difficulty speaking in front of him.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Michael told her. He stood up out of his chair. “Even though I’m sorry about the circumstances.”

Michael began to walk towards her. Marina’s heart was going a mile a minute.

“Did…did you know I was coming?” Marina stutter. He was only a couple feet away from her. “Connie said she didn’t.”

“I did,” Michael smiled. “Actually, when your father called us to ask if you could hide out here, I was the one who convinced my father to let you stay.”

“Really?” Marina’s eyes widened. Michael did want her around.

“Of course,” Michael said. He was even closer to her. “I want to help keep you safe. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Mikey.”

“I’m sorry we never got to meet up the Christmas after Connie’s wedding.”

“I completely understand, Michael.”

Michael placed his hand on her shoulder. They stood like that for several long seconds, gazing at each other. Marina’s insides twisted with anticipation.

Michael finally broke the silence, “You had a long day. You should probably go to bed.”

Marina felt disappointed, but Michael was right, she was exhausted.

“Okay,” she answered. “Good night, Michael.”

“Good night, Marina. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Michael leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. Although she wished his mouth was lower, it was still a kiss from Michael. She missed the feeling of his lips so much.

Michael gave her another small smile and went back to sit at his desk. Marina made her way to her bedroom, hoping she wouldn’t be too distracted about Michael’s kiss to sleep.

The next few days went by unbelievably slow. She had not heard from her father or any other member of her family. Marina knew that it meant nothing had escalated which was good, but it still was not any better. But she did not mind, she would not want to leave the Corleones yet even if her father called her tomorrow and said it was safe to come home right away.

Despite that, Marina barely saw Michael, except he would call her into his office to say goodnight every night. He would always get so close to her that Marina thought he was going to kiss her. He would kiss her on the head just as he did the first night. Marina’s went to bed every night craving more. She knew Michael knew that he was making her feel that way. She felt like, or at least she hoped, that he was doing it to tease, knowing how desperate she would be when he finally decided to have his way with her.

It was the night before Marina would officially have been at the Corleones for a week. As usual, Michael called her name as she was walking to her room. But this time his voice was not coming from his office. It was coming from his bedroom. Marina opened the door, hands shaking. Michael gave her a big smile as he stripped off the jacket of his suit.

“Our fathers spoke today,” Michael told her.

“Oh really?” Marina was beginning to blush because now Michael had taken his belt off and his waistcoat.

“Yes,” he said. “There hasn’t been any change in Don Cassarino’s threat.”

“Oh.” Marina could not think of anything to say because Michael was taking his tie off.

“I know we haven’t seen much of each other,” Michael began, “but maybe we could set aside some time to talk tomorrow?”

“I would love that!” Marina exclaimed. Michael was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his amazing chest and stomach. Marina almost stopped breathing. Michael knew exactly what seeing him like that did to her. She knew Michael too well to know that this was on purpose. She had to think of a way to get him back for this.

“Okay,” Michael smirked, folding his white shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles. There was no we he did not noticed that Marina was practically drooling all over herself. “I’ll see you tomorrow in the garden, early afternoon?”

“Sound great. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

And with that, Marina practically sprinted back to her room because Michael was about to start taking his pants off and she did not think she would be able to control herself for much longer.

It was finally the next afternoon. Marina had officially been at the Corleone compound for a week. She was sitting out in the garden reading a book and waiting for Michael to come join her.

She heard footsteps behind her, and there he was.

“I promised I’d meet you,” Michael grinned. He was wearing what had become Marina’s favorite gray suit, the same pinstriped one that he was wearing the day she got there.

“Hey, Michael, before we talk about anything else,” Marina began. She had been dying to tell him this since she first even heard he was back home, “I was worried that you thought I’d be mad at you for joining the business. I don’t know if you remember, but when we were kids and you would tell me how much you didn’t want to be a part of that, I would tell you that if you did, I would support you no matter what. Because I just want you to be happy. I want you to know that I still stand by that.”

“Thank you, Marina,” Michael took her hand. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about as well.”

Michael’s expression turned dark. His had that emptiness behind his eyes that Marina noticed her first day there.

“Michael, is everything okay?”

He took a deep breath.

“Michael?” Al Neri’s voice sounded as he appeared around the corner.

Michael walked over to him immediately.

“What’s going on?”

“That girl you told me about, the one that Tom said kept showing up while you were gone, Kay? She’s at the front gate. She’s refusing to leave unless she sees you.”

Marina did not register what Neri said at first; she was too busy watching the way the two interacted. She could easily see the amount of admiration and respect that Neri had for Michael. The way Michael spoke with Neri and his body language…well, Michael never acted that way around his brothers. She was interested to find out more about their relationship.

She finally realized who Neri said was there, when Michael turned around and gave Marina a look of horror.

“Did you tell her to leave?” Michael asked quietly.

“Multiple times, boss. She’s making threats. Says she’s gonna call the cops if you don’t see her.”

Michael sighed. “Okay. I’ll see her but only for a minute. I’ll need you on standby in case things escalate,” he told Neri.

Neri simply nodded.

“Marina,” Michael turned to her, “You know I don’t want to see her, but….”

“It’s fine, Michael!”

“Tonight. Come by my office at eight.”

And with that, Michael and Neri were off to hopefully make sure Kay would never come back.

That night, Marina’s limbs shook as she walked up to Michael’s office door and knocked.

“Yeah, come in!” Michael called. He was sitting behind his desk as usual, stamping out a cigarette in his ash tray. “Have a seat.”

“What happened with Kay?” Marina followed his hand movements and sat in the arm chair next to his desk.

“She demanded to know where I’ve been for the last couple years. Then asked me to take her back.”

“But you were never together,” Marina knew she sounded rather defensive.

“I know. But that’s not what Kay thinks.”

“She’s crazy,” Marina sighed.

“She is,” Michael agreed. “I tried to tell her that we were never together and she started yelling even more. And when I asked her leave multiple times, she wouldn’t. Neri ended up having to carry her out.”

“I like Neri,” Marina told him.

“I do too,” Michael smiled.

“I can tell,” Marina giggled. “So, um, what did you want to talk to me about outside earlier?”

The smile fell from Michael’s face. He looked down and opened his desk drawer and began searching through it. Marina felt nervous for whatever he was about to tell her.

Finally, Michael pulled out a picture frame. The photo was of a girl that Marina didn’t recognize. She was clearly Sicilian with long, dark hair and enormous brown eyes. She was beautiful.

“Michael, who’s that?”

Michael looked up at Marina. He had tears in his eyes.

“My wife. Apollonia.”

Marina was speechless.

“I didn’t know you’re – ”

“She died.”

Marina’s mouth fell open. “Michael…I’m so sorry. Where did you – ” Marina was having trouble finishing her sentences.

“In Sicily,” luckily, Michael always seemed to know what she was thinking.

Michael went into details of how they met. How he got ‘hit with the thunderbolt’ as the locals said, how he had to convince her father to let him officially meet her. Their courtship. Their wedding. How much they loved each other. And that fateful day when she got in that car.

“The bomb was intended for me,” Michael took a deep breath. “But she wanted to drive over to me. I knew what was about to happen as soon as Fabrizio ran out the gates. She was pregnant.”

“Michael,” Marina felt hot tears sliding down her face. She thought ‘sorry’ wasn’t enough to make Michael feel better, so she simply stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Michael held her even tighter, pulling her into the chair with him. “What happened to Fabrizio?”

“We’re still searching for him.”

“I hope you find him. He deserves to pay for what he did to you.”

Michael stroked her chin appreciatively.

“Marina, I loved Apollonia. I still do and I always will. She changed my life.”

“I understand, Mike,” Marina said, bracing for Michael to say he didn’t want to try for real with her this time. She really did completely understand; she didn’t think she would get over a situation like that either. She didn’t even feel any sort of jealousy at all towards Apollonia.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less,” he continued. “I meant it when I told you at Connie’s wedding that I’ll always love you. That’s why I knew I had to convince my father to let you stay when I heard about the threat made against you. I couldn’t let the same thing that happened to her happen to you.”

Once again, Marina couldn’t speak. She just let tears fall silently frame her face and held on to Michael tighter. Everything started to make sense.

“I love you, Marina.”

“I love you too, Michael. And you know what? I love Apollonia too.”

I big grin spread across Michael’s face. He gently kissed her on the lips.

Marina and Michael spent the next several hours talking. Michael shared stories about Apollonia and Marina told him all about the non-interesting things that happened to her since she last saw him. She even mentioned about hiding from Kay the last time she stayed at the Corleones.

It was almost midnight. Marina yawned.

“Maybe I should go to bed,” Marina stood up. Then Michael grabbed her thigh.

“Did I tell you that you could leave yet?” his voice was soft and quiet, yet so dominant. He turned her around, then stood up. His torso pressed against hers. He was at his full height, which wasn’t that much more than Marina, but enough to look down at her like she was his prey. “Did I?” he repeated.

“N-no,” Marina stammered.

Michael’s lips crashed down on hers. Hard. So much it hurt. She held on to him tight as he possessively grabbed the back of her neck. Michael let go and stared at her for a few seconds. Then his teeth were in her neck.

“Michael!” She gasped. Nothing compared to the feeling of his bite.

Michael sat back down in the chair. He pulled Marina back with him, forcing her to straddle his lap.

Michael growled as his hands roamed all over her body, continuing to kiss her again. His tongue licked her lips then pushed its way through, meeting hers. Marina pushed her lips even harder against his. She tried to take Michael’s jacket off. He actually obliged, sitting up to make it easier for her to push it off his shoulders.

Marina grinded against Michael’s lap, making him growl. Michael moved his hands slowly up her thighs under her dress. He yanked down the waistband of her tights. Marina took his waistcoat and tie off. After Marina’s tights were off, Michael slid down the sleeves of her dress. Marina took her arms out of them so her dress was now around her waist. Michael hastily unclipped her bra and threw it to the side.

“I really missed you,” Michael breathed. His hands went from her stomach to her breasts. Squeezing them hard. Marina moaned, kissing him again and rubbing the front of his pants.

Michael’s kissed the recent mark on her neck and then his lips were desperately making their way to her breasts. As he kissed and licked them, Marina arched her back. She removed Michael’s suspenders and started to unbuckle his belt.

“Stand up,” Michael commanded. Marina did just as he asked. Michael removed her underwear and lightly slapped her ass. “Now get on your knees.”

Marina dropped down like her life depended on it. Michael stretched his thighs enough so Marina could slide between them. Michael let her finish removing his belt. Then the button of his pants. Then the zipper. Marina was surprised Michael was letting her do this right away. Her normally teased her and wouldn’t let her have him right away. But it had been far too long since they last saw each other.

Michael pulled himself out of his boxers. His cock was just as thick and long as ever. Marina was practically salivating looking at it. Michael grabbed on to her hair.

“Lick it,” he growled.

Marina whimpered. She leaned her head forward and stuck out her tongue. She licked the head at first and then the entire thing. Michael took a deep breath. Marina licked it up and down as Michael’s breathing became heavier. Then she took the head in her mouth, licking the tip once more. Michael’s hand tightened on her hair.

Marina looked up at him as she took him all in. Michael kept the eye contact as he moaned loudly. The sound vibrated throughout her body. Michael let her go at it for a while, Michael slouched in his chair with his back arched.

“That’s enough for now. Get up.”

Michael pulled Marina into his lap once again. He rubbed her inner thigh, making her shiver.

“Sit up straight. Put your hands on my shoulders. Don’t take your eyes off me,” he was still using that soft, yet dominant voice. Michael seemed to have gotten more dominant since the last time they were together, but Marina loved it. Michael’s hand finally landed between her legs. Marina gasped.

Michael rubbed her in slow, agonizing circles. She kissed him hard.

“Please,” Marina whimpered. “Michael…”

Michael’s fingers glided over her entrance. He slowly slipped two fingers inside her. Marina threw her head back, sighing.

“Good?”

“Yes!” She gripped his shoulders even tighter.

“Did you miss me?” Michael breathed in her ear, then gave her a nip on the neck.

“Yes!”

“How much?” Michael was thrusting his fingers faster and faster into her.

“So…..” Marina was trying not to hyperventilate. “So much!”

“How much do you need me?”

“More than anything,” Marina tried to kiss him again, but Michael back his head away. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, fuck me Michael,” Marina could barely control herself. “I need you. Right now.”

Michael took his hands off her. Then he lifted her up. Marina wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held on as he carried her over to his desk placing her on top of it.

Michael pressed his lips again her once more. Marina threaded her fingers through his jet-black hair, which was no longer slicked back but messy from Marina messing with it.

Marina unbuttoned Michael’s shirt and he took it off. Marina missed his body so much. She rubbed her hands all over his chest and stomach and kissed every bit she could reach. Michael growled louder and louder the closer she got to his hips. She took slipped his pants and boxers off and Michael slid her dress down her thighs. They were finally both completely naked.

“Lay back,” Michael instructed.

Marina took a deep breath as Michael bit, licked, and kissed down her body. Marina tried to grab his erection, but Michael took hold of her wrist. Michael dipped his head between her legs, kissing and licking her slowly once again. Marina should have figured Michael was going to be a tease and not have sex with her immediately when she asked. Although his mouth was incredible and hot.

Michael stood up straight and so did Marina. Michael finally let her touch his erection again. She stroked it faster and Michael kissed her much more aggressively, biting her bottom lip.

“I need you, Michael. Please. Please,” she panted, feeling his length pulsing in her hand.

Michael stared at her for a few long seconds.

“Bed. Now.”

Marina jumped down off the desk. Michael pulled her into his arms. He began making out with her again as he guided her backwards out of the office and towards Michael’s bedroom. Marina clung desperately to him. Michael’s hands roamed all over her body.

Marina couldn’t see what was behind her because she didn’t want to look away from Michael, but she heard him pushing the bedroom door open. Her body shook with anticipation and desire. Michael’s cock was poking her hip as he guided her backwards, she couldn’t handle being teased any longer.

Michael pushed her against the bed, then lifted her up and placed her on it.

“Get in the middle,” Michael breathed. She loved when Michael told her exactly what he wanted her to do.

Michael climbed on the bed. Then on top of her. The feeling of his bare skin against hers was unimaginable. She looked up at him. The love of her life, Michael Corleone. They were finally together again. Michael gazed longingly down at her. He possessively stroked her jawline and chin.

“I love you, Marina. And I’m going to keep you safe from anyone that wants to hurt you. For the rest of your life. I promise.”

Marina probably would have started crying if she was not already too aroused to function, but she stretched her neck to give Michael a long kiss.

“Spread your legs for me,” Michael breathed in her ear, his hand on her knee.

Marina stretched her legs out as far as they would go. Michael slid between them and positioned himself on top of her.

They both took one last long look at each other. Michael grinded his rock-hard length against her. It was becoming too much for Marina to handle.

“Michael, please just fuck me already!”

Michael smirked down at her, then he slid his entire length inside her.

Marina practically screamed, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Michael kissed her roughly and began to thrust his hips.

“Mike,” Marina held gripped him. Michael placed a hand on her neck. He felt so unbelievably good inside her, as he always did.

Michael started thrusting faster, with each thrust he growled louder and louder.

Marina closed her eyes, getting lost in the pleasure.

“Look at me,” Michael twisted his hand in her hair in a way that made her unable to move her head to look away from him. “Eyes opened.”

Michael bent down and kissed her shoulders. He moved his mouth to her neck. Once again, he bit down as hard as he could, making Marina scream in pleasure.

“More,” Marina begged.

“What did you say?” Michael managed through pleasured gasps. Marina knew she didn’t ask him in the way he wanted.

“More, Michael, please,” she panted. She moved her hips even more to try to feel him even more.

Michael squeezed her hips and began slamming himself even harder into her. Mercilessly hard.

“Say my name,” Michael growled. “There’s no one here but us. We don’t have to be quiet or hide anything anymore."

“MICHAEL!” Marina screamed.

Michael’s noises became more and more intense. He was moaning instead of just growling now.

Marina grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. “Michael,” she said again, their lips still touching.

Michael placed his hand on her neck again, digging his fingers into the skin.

“You belong to me and only me,” he assured her.

“I’m all yours Michael.”

“Hold on,” Michael said.

Before Marina could react, Michael was already flipping her over. He held onto her sides and he guided her down onto his cock. Marina bit her lip when she felt him inside her once again.

Even though Marina was now on top, Michael was still in control. And he made sure she knew that. When he first lowered her onto him, Marina couldn’t control her hips starting to buck against him. Michael didn’t want her to think she was in charge, so he held on to her hips, moving her the way he wanted.

Michael put her into the rhythm he wanted. Michael was sitting up so their torsos were still pressed together. Marina grabbed a fistful of his hair and started kissing him hard. 

Because of their position, Marina was leveled above him. To further assert dominance over Marina, he bit down her body, leaving small bruises where his teeth grazed her.

Michael flipped her over again. This time, she was on her hands and knees. Michael pushed himself inside her once again.

Michael grabbed her dark hair and twisted it around his hand. He pulled her up so her back was pressed against his torso. He used her twisted hair to move her neck to the side so he could easily leave her another mark.

“Marina,” Michael gasped. She didn’t know how much longer either of them would last. “The mirror over there. Look at me.”

Marina turned her head. She and Michael were both looking into the mirror above the dresser, making eye contact. Her stomach clenched with desire seeing the intense look of need in Michael’s eyes and seeing how incredible he looked slamming himself into her.

“Michael. I don’t know how much longer I can….”

Before she could finish her sentence, Michael flipped her over once again. They were in the same position that they started out in.

Michael lifted Marina’s legs up so high that they were almost over his shoulders. She could feel her orgasm building faster and faster.

Michael lips absolutely devoured her mouth. She could already feel them swelling. Their kissing became much more desperate and frantic with each passing second.

She could feel Michael’s body heat rising. She could tell he was close too.

“Michael,” she gasped. “Please come inside me. I’m going to – ”

“Not yet. Not until I say. Not until you beg for me,” Michael grabbed her chin again.

“Please. Michael, please. I need you. Please come inside me,” Marina violently bucked her hips in sync with his rhythm.

Michael’s eyes were hazy with his need too. He was moaning just as loud as she was.

“Marina,” he groaned. “Come for me.”

The simple act of Michael saying that sent her over the age as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Nothing had ever made her feel the way Michael did and nothing ever could. He was even better than the last time they had sex at Connie’s wedding. Even more dominant and aggressive. She loved every second of it. She was his until the day she would die. She dug her nails into his back and screamed “MICHAEL!”

Just as she did, Michael let out a scream of his own “MARINA!” He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as hard as he could. She felt him spill himself inside her.

Michael collapsed on top of her, both of them panting uncontrollably.

Michael looked down at her and forcefully kissed her once more. He rolled over to the side of her and pulled Marina into his arms. He held her so tight it almost hurt. He kissed over every single bruise, scratch, and bitemark that he gave her. He held her so protectively, she never wanted him to let go. 

He gave her one last kiss to the forehead and then gave her a big smile. Seeing Michael so happy after everything he had just told her was amazing.

“I love you,” he told her, moving her hair out of her face.

“I love you too, Michael.”

“Are you tired?” he asked her.

“Not at all,” she told him. Her brain was pumping with pure adrenaline.

“Good,” Michael smirked. “We’re just getting started.”

And with that, he climbed on top of her once again.

Marina woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed and happier than ever. She was surprised she was even up that early. Michael had kept her up until the sun came up. He was still asleep. His arms were locked tight around her, pressing himself against her as tightly as possible.

The rest of last night was unbelievable. She never wanted to be without Michael another day in her life. Even if her father called her today and told her she could come home immediately, she wouldn’t.

Michael moved next to her. “Marina,” he breathed in her ear. He pushed her over and was climbing on top of her again, already hard as a rock.

Since he was barely awake, Michael fucked her slower than usual, but still just as hard and passionate. Marina thought she’d be too sore for more in the morning, but she felt amazing.

Michael didn’t let go over her mouth the entire time. They kissed like they were drowning and the other person was the only source of air.

When they both finished, Michael climbed out of bed.

“Shower?” he asked her.

Marina nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Michael looked so good with the water dripping all over him. The two washed each other and made out, but they didn’t have sex even though they were both ready.

After they were done and dried off, Michael got ready for the day. Marina sat and watched him slick his hair back and get dressed.

“Go back to bed,” Michael told her. “I need you to rest up for tonight.”

Later that day, Marina was in the living room. Al Neri appeared.

“Michael wants to see you,” he told her.

“Oh…okay.”

Marina walked to his office and knocked.

“Come in,” her stomach filled with butterflies every time she heard his sexy voice.

Michael was sitting behind his desk, of course, but something was different. He and one hand on his desk and the other behind it. It looked like he was moving it. Michael used his visible hand to beckon her over.

“I should’ve fucked you in the shower,” he said. Marina saw why his hand was behind his desk. He already had his cock out and was slowly stroking it. Marina moaned just from the sight.

“I need you to suck on it.”

Marina dropped to her knees just as she did the night before. She didn’t even waste time licking it; she immediately took the entire thing in her mouth. Michael loved that. He moaned so unbelievably loud. She wondered if anyone could here them, but the only person she had seen around was Neri and she had a feeling he didn’t care.

Michael grabbed onto her hair. He started thrusting hard into her mouth. They were passed the point that it wasn’t that Marina was sucking him off, but that Michael was fucking her mouth. Luckily, Marina was used to his size so she easily took in his whole length without issues.

Just as she thought Michael was about to finish, he pulled himself out of her mouth. He motioned her to stand up. He reached under her dressed and took off everything below her waist. Then took her into his lap.

Michael entered her and Marina gasped again. He started bouncing with her in the chair. Marina bit her lips so no sound would come out.

“I want you to scream for me,” Michael said suddenly. “Don’t bite your lip. I want everyone in this house to know who you belong to.”

“Michael, Michael, I’m all yours. Please.”

Michael smirked, pushing his hips up harder. Kissing her again. Marina could never get her fill of him even if he never let go of her.

It wasn’t too long until the both finished at the same time, desperately grasping each other.

Michael gave her one last kiss before moving her off his lap.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he grinned. “Be ready.”

“You know I will,” Marina gave him a playful smile.

Al Neri was out in the hallway. His face was unreadable and he simply nodded to her. Marina smiled back, knowing that it was only a matter of time before everyone knew she belonged entirely, heart, mind, body, and soul to Michael Corleone.


End file.
